<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Floor Between Us by sarathechimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496629">The Floor Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera'>sarathechimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Lemon, Masturbation, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mutual Pining, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, dimileth, hot for teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the key to a good nights sleep is plenty of activity during the day and a dark quiet place to rest your head. But if that doesn't work, you can try a little extra stress release. I mean, stress relief.</p><p>Part 1 for FE3H Wank Week 2020 - the prompt is "Voyeur"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Wank Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Floor Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never been able to participate in a writing challenge before so when I found out about FE3H Wank Week I just had to jump in! While this particular piece was published before the beginning of the event it fits in perfectly with the first day prompt: Voyeur. How perfect, right!? I'll be working to stretch my writing muscles to produce faster, shorter pieces without skimping on the quality. Let me know how I'm doing!</p><p>Edit: Cleaning up typos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his best efforts to the contrary, he was plodding up the stairs to the second floor of the dormitory. While his normal regimen of exercise and training was rigorous, today’s activities had exceeded that into the realm of brutal. He had two certification exams tomorrow. Despite the academy’s policy of facing exams one at a time, he had leveraged his position as house-leader and the crown-prince to expedite the process under the condition that he put forth the effort and pass them both. Even though his driving force was gaining strength as fast as he could, he was setting a precedence that would impact future classes at the Officer’s Academy. Dimitri was determined not to fail. All that remained was a good night’s sleep. </p><p>Sleep came rarely to him and even when it did he was plagued with dreams that would not let him truly rest. But the sluggishness in his legs as he topped the stairs suggested that tonight’s sleep might be deep enough that he wouldn’t remember his nightmares. He was looking forward to the soft mattress and pillow even if he was only able to recline and rest his sore body. </p><p>No sooner had he put his hand on the doorknob of his room than the door next to him burst open and Sylvain bounded out still talking to someone inside. “Just a second, sweetheart, you wait right there!” He flashed his best smile at whomever was in his room and then sprang over to close the distance between him and Dimitri who was standing frozen in surprise.  </p><p>“Hey,” Sylvain said discreetly. “Can I use your room tonight?” </p><p>Dimitri blinked, taken aback by the question. “Absolutely not. What on earth made you think I would lend you my room?” </p><p>Clearing his throat, Sylvain leaned closer so that he could lower his voice even more. “See. I’ve got a girl that I’ve been seeing…”</p><p>Dimitri cut him off by crossing his arms sternly in front of his chest. “Sylvain. What’s wrong with your room? If you insist on these late-night frolics can you not keep them to yourself?”</p><p>Clapping a hand to the back of his neck, Sylvain winced. “You see, that girl in there isn’t the girl I’ve been seeing.” </p><p>Dimitri’s jaw dropped. Gathering his wits, he shut his mouth with a click as disapproval settled onto his face. “Sylvain…” </p><p>“Listen! Hear me out! You owe me after I saved you from that disastrous attempt at flirting last month, remember?” </p><p>His face screwed up as if he smelled something rotten as he remembered all too clearly having to hide in Sylvain’s room from that girl. His stomach roiled just thinking about how poorly it had gone. “Still. Why can’t you ask Felix? Why does it have to be my room?” </p><p>At that moment, Felix’s door opened and he popped his head out into the hallway. “Will you two keep it down! I have an exam tomorrow. Just give him your room so he’ll shut up, boar.” Felix shut his door with a bang that lent a sense of finality to his input. </p><p>Dimitri winced at the sound and gave Sylvain one last evaluating look. His friend smiled looking for all the world like a child who relied on his cutes to get him out of trouble when caught red-handed. He could see no way out and with a resigned sigh, he opened his door and stepped back gesturing that Sylvain should enter. </p><p>“Great! Thanks!” Sylvain bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet before stepping lively back into his own room. He quickly reemerged holding the hand of a short yellow haired girl that might belong to the Black Eagle house. Her cheeks were red, and she giggled furiously as Sylvain ushered her into Dimitri’s room. </p><p>“I owe you, buddy,” Sylvain said quietly, punctuating his statement with a wink. “Now,” he turned his attention to the girl who’d begun giggling even louder within. “Where were we?” And the door shut behind him. Dimitri was left standing in the hallway wondering what in the world had just happened. </p><p>Shuffling over to the still open door of Sylvain’s room, he reminded himself that a bed was a bed and he would still be able to get a good night’s rest wherever he laid his head. Even playing these encouraging thoughts, he hovered in the doorway looking about the room as though he expected something to leap out at him.</p><p>He grimaced to imagine the things that had happened in this room on that bed pushed up against the wall with the bed sheets still ruffled and likely warm from the previous occupants. He shook his head to remove the thought of it. Then he imagined what was happening in his room, on his bed. Giving a start, he turned back to the hall with the intention of taking back his room but stopped himself before he crossed the threshold. He was a man of his word after all and this was just for one night. Sheets could be laundered, and he would never put himself in the position to owe Sylvain anything ever again. Twisting his mouth in determination, he decided that he would just have to make the best of this. </p><p>At least the walls were thick enough that he couldn’t hear what was happening and what likely happened on a frequent basis here, he thought, striding with puffed up confidence to sit on the edge of the bed. Yes, with the lights out and his eyes closed, this could very well be his room for all its similarities. To prove to himself that he could overcome the images of his friend in compromising positions, Dimitri kicked back and reclined on the bed. </p><p>Staring at the ceiling he reminded himself that this was just for one night and it was just a normal bed. But those thoughts just kept coming and more the thought about it the more unsettled he became until he could stand into longer. At least no one was here to witness him spring from the bed and shake himself as though he was covered in snow. He would just sleep on the floor. The hard floor. Sylvain had no idea how much he owed him. </p><p>Sighing to himself, he unfastened the blue house-leader capelet and folded it neatly before repeating the process with his jacket. In just his shirt sleeves, he unlaced the high collar sighing in relief as his neck was freed. Sitting in the desk chair to remove his boots, he glanced idly at the contents of Sylvain’s desk. There was a letter there, unaddressed and comparing separation from this unnamed person to starvation and suffocation. Dimitri exhaled dismissively at first though, at a second glance, it was quite good albeit a little trite. Isn’t that what appeals to a woman? Not that he knew much about women or what they like. </p><p>“As I am the tree, so you are the sun,” he mused, pausing in removing his boot. “Huh. That’s pretty good.” He repeated the line to himself again, stressing different words for effect.</p><p>Catching his reflection in the mirror on the wall over Sylvain’s bed, he laughed. There he was in his undershirt, hair disheveled from bathing and spouting romantic nonsense about the sun. “Look at me” he said to himself, combing his hand through his hair. “Ridiculous. I better turn in before this gets out of hand.” </p><p>Moments later, he’d finished undressing and had doused the candles lighting the room. In his shirtsleeves and pants, he found himself resting on his back, head on his folded jacket and eyes fixed on the dark ceiling above. Even if it was on the floor, his body was grateful for the break. He didn’t think he could move again even if he wanted to. </p><p>That was when he heard the sound of wood scratching against wood. Confused, Dimitri looked to the side. Had he bumped the chair at the desk? No. It was right where he left it. But the sound had been so clear. Then he heard it again and he wondered if he was losing his mind as he searched all about the room for the source of the sound.</p><p>“Ugh.” </p><p>He sat upright at the new sound. It was soft, almost too soft to hear. It sounded like someone straining. For a brief moment he was afraid he’d been mistaken about the thickness of the walls and he was hearing excerpts from Sylvain’s lecherous escapades but, the harder he listened, he determined it was coming from beneath his jacket. </p><p>“Mmmm-ugh…” </p><p>There it was again! Twisting around, he snatched up his jacket and found nothing but the standard carpet issued in each of their personal quarters. Feeling more than a little foolish, he dragged his hand across the aged thinning carpet and then lowered his head to press his ear to the floor. Holding his breath as he listened, he reached up to loop his fingers through the fringe edging the rug. Whatever it was, he’d found the source of it and didn’t want to lift his head and lose track of it. </p><p>“Ugh!” </p><p>There it was! Dimitri quickly pulled back the carpet and turned his face to the floor to find a sliver of the floorboard missing, granting him thin but clear visibility into the room below. Before he could give a second thought to the prudence of such an action, he pressed his face to the floor to get a better look and was barely able to catch a shocked gasp from bursting out of him. </p><p>Adrenaline surged through his chest as though he’d been caught sneaking into the pantry as he found the Professor’s upturned face mere feet away from him. She was standing on top of her desk chair, straining to reach the candles mounted in the chandelier with a snuffer. She had managed to put out all but the last three and her face was set with resolve. He pushed himself upright frantically, afraid that she’d noticed him. He needed a moment or two to recover from the shock of discovering her. </p><p>He knew that Dedue’s room was located beneath his own, but he’d given no thought to the lower floor beyond that. Had she noticed him? Curiosity over ruled his better judgement with barely an argument and he was soon lowering himself back down, taking great care to remain silent as he shifted his face to get a clear view. </p><p>Her large eyes were focused on the task at hand, unaware of him perched just on the other side of the wooden planks that made her ceiling and his floor. Perhaps the gap was too small for her to notice. Her dark hair had fallen back away from her face and her lips were parted, allowing soft, strained sounds of frustration to escape them. This close to her, he noticed her thick eyelashes framing the depths of her eyes and the way her cheeks puffed lightly with each exhale. His stomach churned, and he felt a blush begin to burn at his ears then spread to his cheeks watching her like this. He could almost imagine the smell of her. </p><p>It was then that he noticed her state of undress. She was wearing a white nightgown, simple and pristine. The neckline was no lower than it ought to be, but the laces hung open and nothing obscured his view down the gaping fabric to her unbound breasts. His eyes widened at this realization and he sat up once again. He had gone too far in his ogling and passed beyond innocent peeping into something boorish and undignified. </p><p>But what were the chances that tonight he would be in Sylvain’s room, reclined on the floor? The odds must be unthinkable that he would be in the perfect place to hear her and then find her this way! He did not put much stock in fate, but a coincidence of this magnitude could not be ignored. He determined that he would look again but only at her face and refrain from allowing his eyes to wander any further than was dignified. Confident in his resolve, Dimitri quietly shifted back into position, covering the thin line of light filtering through the crack as he looked below. </p><p>Why did she refuse to request a longer tool she wondered for the tenth time that night? Perhaps the better question was, why was there not a longer tool available in each room? Was she alone in her need for darkness in which to sleep? Standing on the tips of her toes, straining and stretching until she wobbled, Byleth made slow progress around the circular chandelier, cursing under her breath each time the structure rotated of its own accord to move the remaining candled out of her reach. </p><p>“So, you are not going to speak to me?” Sothis asked indignantly as she peeked over Byleth’s shoulder. When she did not receive an answer she huffed, puffing her cheeks out. “It’s only a bit of good-natured teasing you know.” Again, she waited for a response and when it did not come she flitted away across the room indignantly. </p><p>“Regardless! What you are feeling is perfectly normal. I, myself, am not beholden to such base instincts but, being a part of you, I understand your attraction. Your secret is safe with me!” </p><p>Byleth wasn’t able to fully tune her out as the source of the girl’s voice came from her own head. But she could blatantly refuse to engage with her. This always resulted in one of two things, a brutal tongue-lashing or the cold shoulder. Hopefully, it would be the cold shoulder. </p><p>Snorting her displeasure at such treatment, Sothis retreated to the shelf beneath the windows. There she shifted to lay on her back as though she were lounging on a bed or chaise and continued to watch Byleth with a stormy-sort of look. </p><p>“You look ridiculous,” she said with all the finality of someone who had the last word in an argument. “Among the many ways you risk that body of yours, why do you insist on perching like that every night? It is not as though you will grow any taller.” </p><p>She was down to the last candle and would now allow her focus to be disrupted by this tempestuous display. Finally, with one last grunt, it was out, and her room was bathed in peaceful darkness. The moonlight spilling through the windows was all the soft light she needed. Sighing happily, she collected the hem of her nightgown and stepped carefully down from the chair.</p><p>“About time,” said Sothis, rolling onto her back with another exaggerated yawn and stretch. “With that done, do you think you’ll actually rest?”</p><p>Byleth made a sound that Sothis took to mean “yes” as she was wont to do. This didn’t bother her as it usually resulted in a period of silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Sothis yawned loudly again and said in a voice thick with sleepiness, “If we are to be of any use tomorrow, a good night’s sleep is most important. I know I shall have no difficulty after today’s activities. Good night…” </p><p>Having settled into bed, Byleth stared at the dark ceiling waiting for sleep to come. It has been a rigorous day, even by Garreg Mach standards. In addition to her usual lectures, several certification exams were converging into a single day and her students needed individualized coaching to ensure they were ready. She’d also been on meal duty and due to spar with Catherine who had experience wielding a relic and had agreed to help her tame the Sword of the Creator. Seteth was insatiable in his demands that she master it. Her body was screaming at her by the time she made it to the sauna to rest before bath and bed.</p><p>“Oh! Hello, Professor,” he’d said just as pleasantly as he had that morning at the training grounds. It wasn’t that she was annoyed to see him standing in the doorway of the men's dressing room having shed all but a single layer of clothing. But rather she hated being near him when Sothis was active as the teasing was incessant and incredibly distracting. </p><p>“Ah, look who it is,” she cooed, her voice thick with innuendo. “And just look at his state of undress, what a fine masculine specimen.” </p><p>Blinking to stifle a roll of her eyes, Byleth nodded her greeting to him and proceeded to her spot in front of the coals without a second look. As she sat, she bumped against someone. Color sprung to her cheeks as she realized she’d nearly sat on Dimitri’s lap. He must have had a similar idea and laughed at their near collision.  </p><p>“Sorry, Professor!” he said, combing his hair back from his face. “The heat is most intense right here and I really need to loosen everything up after training today.” He grimaced, rolling his shoulders back which accentuated the build of his chest and the bulk of his shoulders. “You really put me through the ringer today. Not that I’m complaining, I’m grateful for your help!” </p><p>“Oh! You must try to stop riding the boy so hard, Byleth,” taunted Sothis. </p><p>Byleth hoped that she had smiled instead of wincing at him. </p><p>“I didn't push you too hard, did I? I know I’m not your only student.” He looked genuinely concerned. She must have winced. </p><p>“I’m alright,” she assured him. They both shifted along the wooden bench, scooting a bit further apart but unwilling to fully yield the best spot in the room. </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment or two and she let her eyes slip shut as she relaxed. The heat filled her lungs and sweat began to bead on her skin as the steam worked on her aching muscles and joints. She had wiggled her toes in the sauna-room sandals and with a single stray thought brought a torrent of badgering from her mind’s constant tenant. Byleth wished she could remove her sandals. </p><p>At the simple thought of removing her shoes, Sothis perked right up. “Oh-ho! You are thinking how comfortable you would feel with less clothing on. What do you suppose the gallant head of your house would think? I dare say that you are curious!”</p><p>Much to her chagrin, her imagination took the bait. Flashes of undressing, shedding the unflattering beige fabric to the wooden floor, Dimitri’s hands rolling up the thin black under clothes flooded her mind’s eye and she was grateful for the steam to hide her blush. </p><p>“How scandalous!” laughed Sothis triumphantly. “Come now! Don’t keep me in the dark! Open your eyes, take a quick peek at the sweat drenched crown-prince sitting next to you!” </p><p>An irritated growl rumbled in her throat which only set Sothis off on a gleeful peel of laughter. Was it not enough that she could have no privacy? Did the green-haired girl have to poke and prod at each uncomfortable thought she had?</p><p>“I’m sorry Professor,” Dimitri’s voice once again interrupted her thoughts. “But, you should probably be drinking more water.” </p><p>Her head snapped up and she opened her eyes wondering what in Seiros’ name he was talking about. There he was, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his face slightly red from the heat. He raised an arm absently to drag across his forehead and she noted the flex and ripple of toned muscle along his under arm. </p><p>“Even more tempting flushed and coated in sweat eh?” said Sothis in her youthful, innocent tone. </p><p>Her lips twisted in a scowl and Dimitri, believing the expression was meant for him stammered, “I mean, for your throat. If you don’t mind my saying so, Professor.” </p><p>“Thank you for the suggestion, Dimitri,” she said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her irritation. This was proving to be anything but relaxing. “I think I’ve had enough for today,” she announced before standing and walking pointedly to the women’s dressing room door. Just as she put her hand on the nob, she paused to look over her shoulder. It wasn’t his fault her mood had taken a sudden turn. </p><p>“Good work today. You’re going to ace your tests tomorrow.” </p><p>The surprise on his face quickly gave way to an uncomfortable smile and his face turned a darker shade of red. “I’m a little embarrassed,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his head. “If I do, it will be because of your help, Professor.” </p><p>“I think his blush is rather charming,” Sothis said off-handedly. </p><p>Byleth shook her head. “Don’t be modest, your highness. Try to get some rest tonight.” She would not give him the chance to argue and soon the cool air in the dressing room was rushing in about her. It was a welcome relief. That and with nothing to observe or tease her about, Sothis was still and quiet. The reprieve lasted through her bath and preparations for bed in her room until she’d clambered on top of the desk chair to put out the candles. </p><p>Soon enough she could hear Sothis’ soft, easy breath fading into the background of her mind. Eventually, she would have to strain to hear it at all. She sighed again and pulled the top sheet up to her chin. Hopefully Sothis was right and sleep would overtake her soon. The darkness in the room was not absolute. It was a cloudless night and the moon, nearly full in the sky, shone brightly. Its light filtered through the windows, a softer approximation of the sun's beams that bathed the room’s contents in peaceful, silvery light. </p><p>Dimitri promised himself that he would replace the carpet and go to sleep as soon as she did. But, as the dreamscape below came in to focus that promise along with his breath rushed out of him in an instant. She lay still beneath her covers, her skin radiant in the silver moonlight that spilled in thick bars across the room and her bed. Her hair fanned out on her pillow in thick wavy strands and her face, lent a celestial glow by the moon beams, was still as a painting or a marble sculpture. Her peaceful breath raised and lowered the swell of her chest beneath the white top sheet and, as if the ample curves of her body weren’t enough of a distraction to him, the shadows cast in the night’s light exaggerated them all the more alluring. </p><p>He dared not breathe for fear of shattering the beauty below him and he couldn’t bear to turn away. His heart felt fragile as he looked on her and he wondered if he had ever witnessed true loveliness before now. He knew without a doubt that what he was doing was wrong. How shameful to watch someone as they slept in the sanctuary of their room. He could feel the blush still burning on his face, reminding him of his trespass. Just a few moments more, he swore to himself, to drink in this moment and fix it in his mind’s eye to carry with him always.  </p><p>The most delicate of sighs escaped from her lips and drifted up to his ears and his heart almost shattered for the pure sound of it. He shut his eyes heavily, imagining that sigh and her breath in his ear, on his cheek. A shuddering breath rolled up from the depths of his lungs as heat began to simmer in his belly and he considered that sigh and those lips soft against his jaw. His fingers contracted slowly, dragging his nails along the floorboards and he felt himself begin to harden and swell at the thought of tangling his fingers in her hair as she grazed her lips along his neck. Shoving what little embarrassment he had for his current predicament aside, he slowly ground his hips down to press himself against the floor. He was glad for the relief from the pressure and no one had to know.</p><p>Reveling in the fantasy he’d woven in his mind, Dimitri opened his eyes to drink her in again. Fear spiked like ice in his veins upon discovering her eyes open. He froze as though stillness would hide him from her eyes, their color muted by the night. Somehow, he knew, she realized someone was there. What a fool he had been to indulge in such recklessness and debasing behavior. It would be fitting if she had discovered him. Breathing as quietly as he could, he watched and waited for her next movement.</p><p>Despite the darkness and the gentle, soothing sound of Sothis’ breath, sleep eluded her. It was damnably hot in her room. Her mind and body still hummed, fully awake despite the heaviness in her eyelids and the stillness all around her. </p><p>She sighed irritably in acknowledgement that it was not the heat that was keeping her awake. Truly, Sothis had only put words to the thoughts she painstakingly tucked away about him. Sometimes, when she was so tired that she couldn’t muster the willpower necessary to hold them back, those thoughts spilled out to play out in her mind. </p><p>What was it about him that affected her this way? She had been among confident, skilled fighters before but the crown-prince of Faerghus would not leave her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, images of him leapt out in vivid clarity, her mind pulling from memory and fantasy alike much to her frustration.</p><p>He was tall and strong, built with lean muscle and a forward thrust that hit like a cannon when it landed. The double entendre was not lost on her. It was difficult to restrain the blush on her cheeks when she adjusted his stance or grip in class, the bulk of his shoulder was evident even through his house-leader coat and capelet. He had determined eyes and a set jaw, even when on the training grounds. His stance with a spear, angled across the length of his body, accentuated his figure and the sound of his leather practice gloves creaking with the tightening of his grip made her legs weak if she wasn’t guarded. </p><p>Her toes flexed and pointed then rooted restlessly into her mattress as she considered those hands and how they might feel on her hips. Warm and firm, she imagined that his touch would not be gentle. Dimitri was not subtle. Wanting to feel the grip she imagined, she crossed her arms to dig her fingers into the flesh of the opposite hip, dragging the palms of her hands across her stomach as she did. </p><p>A bite at her lower lip as she twisted into this fabricated embrace and another soft sigh escaped her. She mustn’t get too carried away or she risked waking Sothis and if the girl saw the image of Dimitri’s bare hands on her bare hips, dipping his face toward hers... </p><p>Unwilling to spare the girl another thought, her eyes slipped shut and she surrendered to the fantasy. Just this once. </p><p>Digging her fingers into the soft slope of her hips, she realized the nightgown was in the way. Ah, this played into her fantasy well. He was there, with her, in her bed, propped up on an elbow beside her. He rolled the hem of her nightgown up and slipped a hand beneath, roving about her stomach and rib cage. Her own hand played the part, digits digging into her skin which grew hotter to the touch with each moment. </p><p>She was so hot. Why hadn’t she cracked the windows before bed? Rolling her head to the side, the cool pillow felt miraculous on her feverish cheek, but he would not allow her to look away from him and would move her face back firmly but gently to look up at him. Her thighs rubbed together, and her toes continued to dig into the mattress as her imaginary lover dragged his tongue languidly along her jaw, his hair brushing her face and moving his hand steadily upward. </p><p>The sheet, thin as it was, felt suffocating as it trapped the heat radiating from her beneath it. He would want to see her, she thought. </p><p>With her free hand, she wrestled the top sheet aside and kicked it down to the foot of the bed, sighing in relief when it was done. Her nipples began to harden in response to the shift in temperature, peaking subtly through the fabric of her night gown. It would draw his attention. He would like that. Her hand, his proxy, tugged the fabric up to expose her breast to the night air. </p><p>Her hand, sweaty from arousal and heat closed atop her breast. Palming her dimpled areola and nipple she kneaded her sensitive flesh roughly. Her other hand, splayed on her stomach, rose and fell with her deep, rhythmic breath. She raised her chin as her breath shifted to soft pants to look over her head at the windows. Sothis still slept. Satisfied, she chewed on her lower lip and concentrated on the sensations growing in her stomach and thighs with each massaging roll of her hand on her breast. </p><p>Dimitri could barely silence his choking cough as the top sheet was kicked to the foot of the bed. He clapped a hand to his mouth unwilling or unable to tear his eye away. Never in his wildest dreams could this happen. More than once since the professor had opened her eyes, he’d convinced himself to watch for just a moment longer, but the thin top sheet left very little to the imagination and the professor’s movements beneath it had been clear enough to fuel his imagination. </p><p>Those slender, confident hands raking across the soft plain of her stomach. He could almost feel them on his own stomach, nails scratching to leave white trails behind that would turn red and angry with time. His fingers would press down, dimpling into her buttery skin. These sensations, even imagined, were enough to drive him mad. </p><p>His palms had flattened against the floor once again, his face pressed down as well, straining to see and cursing every movement she made in shadow or beyond what he could observe. Though what he could see was enough to ignite his blood which pounded in his ears as he beheld this angelic form below him. Her skin glowing and moonlit, her thick muscular thighs flexing and rippling as she rolled her ankles, writhing from the forbidden images in her mind. Her navel was dark and shadowed in the midst of her milky stomach like the rivulets her long delicate fingers left in their dragging, heated movements. Her single breast, heavily filling, spilling, over her kneading hand.</p><p>In the heat of his observation, he caught himself rocking against the floor as his sex filled to engorgement, uncomfortable with pressure and shame at what he’d been doing washed over him. It was almost enough to pull him away. Almost. </p><p>Enduring the pain that would come from leaving this pressure unattended to would be a fitting consequence, he thought. And so, he straightened his knees and pushed up on his toes to raise himself off the floor. Wincing, he remembered the paces he’d put himself through that day, but this discomfort was bearable and well worth it to observe the display below. </p><p>He throbbed painfully against the fabric of his pants as she took the nipple of her breast between her fingers to roll and pull the darkened flesh. Her face, set in shut-eyed concentration, turned this way and that. The swell of her other breast, still contained within her nightgown heaved with her breath, straining and stretching against the fabric.</p><p>Her brow furrowed, and her mouth opened, lips glistening in the dark after darting appearances of her tongue. Dimitri stifled a groan in his throat as he dared to imagine that tongue in his mouth, those lips wet with his saliva. </p><p>That infernal ache had spread, tightening throughout his groin, thighs and buttocks. He grit his teeth and shifted to squeeze his palms into fists but refused to move his face away from this blessed crack in the floorboards. He was surely going to hell for this, but he found that his honor, so precious to him, was indeed forfeit and he found that he would give it away without a thought as her hand began to descend down the plain of her stomach toward the shadow between her legs. </p><p>Pressing her lips together she held a moan hostage in her throat while a jagged breath rushed out of her nose at another sharp pull at her nipple. Fingers gripping tightly, she stretched the tender flesh as far as the suppleness would allow until a stinging warning prompted a release to spring back. Her stomach quivered as she repeated the motion again and again, stoking the pulsing, throbbing ache between her legs with each yank and release. </p><p>She’d been rubbing her thighs together and as they parted she hissed softly, willing the tender muscles to relax. Her white, cotton undergarments were light weight and fitted enough to suit the curves of her figure without sagging or wedging. They were also absorbent. Probing fingers tested the fabric and found them warm and damp. A single index finger slipped between the layer of fabric and then between the lips of her sex to confirm that her body was ready.</p><p>Sharpening the image of her house-leader, his hands hard as steel his lips and tongue ravenous on her neck, she brought the hand from between her legs and wet the palm with the flat of her tongue. Quickly, before the wetness could cool she took hold of her other breast beneath the fabric of her nightgown, working and kneading as roughly has she had its twin. She would need her dominant hand between her legs. </p><p>The man in her mind’s eye parted her shaking legs and teased her through her underwear. Byleth’s fingers played the part searching for the bud of nerves peaking her sex. A sharp quake of her legs and pleasure spiked through her core signified that she’d found it. Shoving her hand through the top of the garment, she combed through her thick hair to part her lips. Her clitoris was erect and unhooded. Again, her legs shook as she tapped light as air against it. A wicked grin spread across her mouth as she imagined him saying “Be patient.” </p><p>Slowing the hand at her breast long enough to pull the fabric of her nightgown fully up, exposing both breasts topped with erect nipples to the air. Her other hand she raised to her lips. First a lick but that would not provide enough slick. Sealing her lips around her finger, she lapped and rolled her tongue to coat the digit and lubricate it to glide along her sex. Her rounded fingernail almost ruined the illusion that it was his finger in her mouth and not her own. But that did nothing to dampen the fire burning beneath her skin. </p><p>Dimitri tasted blood as he bit down sharply on the side of his mouth. It was all he could do to stay silent as he watched her jaw work, indicating the movements of her tongue within. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth might have sobered him if she had not withdrawn her finger, shining with the wet of her spit and immediately plunged her hand into her underwear. </p><p>His jaw locked, holding back a groan as his arms trembled under his weight. Sweat began to bead on his forehead due as much to the strain of supporting himself and the intensity of his arousal. How much longer could he sustain this position, hovering literally inches above the floor? Every inch of him was screaming for one reason or another and tremors threatened to overtake his frame. </p><p>Her hand, bunched and writhing within her underwear, elicited soft pants and whimpers, both loud enough to reach him. Checking her face, he found her fixed in concentration or perhaps it was frustration? He did not have long to wonder the reason because within seconds his professor, the secret object of his desire and lust frantically wiggled out of her underwear and delved both hands between her legs. </p><p>His testicles contracted painfully, and his legs grew weak to see her laid bare and splayed on her bed. One hand was steady and still while the other continued the stroking and tapping motions. Her breasts, pushed together by the extension of her arms and her nipples fully erect, called to him, begging for his hands and mouth and tongue.</p><p>Another bite to the inside of his mouth produced more blood but no respite and he could stand it no longer. Cursing himself for his weakness, he bent his knees and rolled flat against the ground to grind himself roughly against the floor. He winced at the contact. The hard floor between him and this sublime goddess was no longer a relief, he was hard as a rock, swollen to the point of pain. </p><p>But through the cloud of senses, the taste of blood in his mouth, the rush of his breath in his ears and the pain of blinding arousal, he was grimly jealous of whomever she imagined. Who was the person she imagined behind those eyelids, touching her, winding her so tightly that her skin glistened with sweat. Who made her salivate enough to wet her hands and fingers? His hips rocked side to side as he looked on. It was becoming difficult for her to lay still and her frame shook with the effort of restraint. </p><p>Unable to stop himself, he imagined who it could be and, in the process, conjured pictures of various suitors holding her, pulling her hair back to expose her neck, mouth fastened at her breast. Who had he seen her with recently? Claude, Lorenz, Sylvain, Yuri, Ferdinand, Balthus, Dedue; faces flew through his mind’s eye and he ground his teeth together and he moved his hips faster at a brutal pace along the floor. If he knew who it was, he would kill them. Tear their limbs from their body, puncture their heart and remove it, still beating on the end of his spear. At the image of free-flowing blood, shining like rubies, his feet flexed, pushing his cock mercilessly against the unyielding floorboards. </p><p>All at once, he became aware of the sound of his ragged breath in his ears. Fear momentarily chilled him. Could she hear? He observed, wide-eyed as her face screwed together in concentration. Her breath must have been just as loud as his. Her mouth hung open and she made soft guttural moans and he longed to receive those sounds of pleasure against his lips and mouth. The yearning to touch her face and smooth her hair was so intense that his breath caught, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He had almost missed this in his frenzied jealousy.  Was she close to climax?  </p><p>Dimitri remained transfixed on her face and mouth and sounds and then she said breathily between sharp whining gasps clearly in the silence of the night, “Dimitri.”</p><p>His breath stuck in his chest, suffocating in his disbelief. She was… dare he believe it? Was he dreaming? Forming a coherent thought was too difficult in his dumbstruck state of awe. He felt as though he were balanced on the edge of a cliff, every muscle in his body locked for fear of falling. One movement, one sound and he could miss another utterance from those lips, darkened and glistening in her pleasure as she imagined him touching her. </p><p>It was growing more and more difficult to hold the fantasy in her mind and master the tremors that ravaged her. If she shook too drastically, she might lose the perfect positioning of her index finger which tapped and stroked masterfully in sequence against her clit. His name spilled from her lips again as though the utterance might draw him from her mind to materialize beside her. Her stomach burned, and her legs ached as tension swelled and pulled tightly within her but each time she approached the precipice something stalled within her and she had to redouble her efforts and remain patient. </p><p>Huffing and on the verge of giving up, she remembered a small wooden box hidden beneath her mattress. Her eyes popped open and she ceased her movements as she considered it. It had been a gift from Manuela who, as she put it, had received dozens of these gifts during her time as the divine songstress at the Mittlefrank Opera. She had no use for so many and upon the realization that Byleth had grown up around “brutish, idiotic men” she had presented her with a “tool that all women should have.” </p><p>Panting softly, she darted a glance up toward the windows where Sothis slumbered so deeply that her form was fading in and out. If she was going to do it, she had better get on with it before the pressure she’d built dissipated completely and she had to start from scratch. Rolling to her side, she began digging beneath the mattress. </p><p>He was trembling with the fear that she’d heard him. Why else would she have stopped so suddenly and looked up at the windows? Once again, he pressed a hand across his mouth in an effort to stifle the sounds of his breath. Less afraid of being discovered than he was terrified of the bewitchment of this night breaking. But, much to his confusion, she rolled to her side reaching for something that he could not see. Curiosity distracted him from indulging in the view of her muscular back that sloped in soft lines to the width of her hips and buttocks and when she reclined back into bed, she placed something small and thin alongside her thigh. </p><p>Squinting and forgetting about the throbbing erection straining against the floor for a moment, he watched with bated breath. </p><p>She had used it a few times before but, based on the obscene amount of laughter that had erupted from Sothis as Manuela explained its use, Byleth had to practice discretion even when alone in her room. The dildo was made of dark lacquered wood, smooth all around except for ridging fixed along the base for grip and a thin strip that ran along the length of the top. At least, she liked the ridges positioned along the top, but she supposed they could be intended for the bottom or sides too. </p><p>Having reclined onto her back and placed the toy within easy reach, she took a deep breath, grinning in anticipation. Her eyes fluttered shut and there he was beside her again. Hand palm down and heavy on her stomach, his tongue and breath at her ear. A sigh vibrated in her throat as she reached down, fingers caressing, probing her folds and finding them still engorged and wet. She was ready.</p><p>Her stomach tightened, quivering as the tips of her fingers rubbed in small circular motions mercilessly applying pressure to her clitoris. With the other hand, she took the dildo, raising it to her mouth just as she had her finger. Unlike her finger, this was the width of three fingers together. Gathering saliva into her mouth she coated the smooth surface and then again. Byleth had learned very quickly the discomfort in lacking enough lubricant. </p><p>He had heard about the uses of these tools but perhaps always dismissed it as fabrication or exaggeration. Sylvain did not know everything after all. But the unmistakable phallic shape… it could only be intended for one use. </p><p>A lump had formed in his throat and he swallowed, gulping at the air as her lips parted and she took it into her mouth. He gasped as his testicles contacted again. Eyes glued to her mouth he imagined the feel of her hot, soft tongue caressing the length of him. The thought was almost too much to bear. As she languidly slid the toy past her lips, the lacquered wood shone with her spit and a single, glistening thread of saliva remained tethered between her mouth and the head of the phallus. With the snap of that thread, something within him broke. </p><p>Caring not for the sounds of rustling that she might hear, he shifted his weight forward, placing a forearm up near his face to support himself and rose up onto his knees. He refused to move away for even an instant and so fumbled blindly with his belt and ties of his pants. Wincing, he pulled dampened clothing away from the head of his penis and taking firm hold of the shaft slid himself out of his pants. An accidental brush of his thumb across the tip yielded over-eager pre-ejaculate and he hissed working to restrain himself just a few tortuous moments longer.</p><p>Byleth lowered the dildo, gripping it at the base and testing the angle all the while stroking herself with her other hand. He would have a hand on either side of her, his hips between her legs and he would push his forehead against her own as he entered her. </p><p>Slowly at first, she pushed and withdrew, not delving too deep until she had coated it in her arousal. Rich, heated sounds rolled out of her at each entry, squeaking occasionally as her breath hitched. Above her, Dimitri watched, unblinking, hardly breathing and began to stroke himself at the same pace. If he could not be inside her, he could pleasure himself and imagine that the sounds she made were because of him. </p><p>She would be tight and so he tightened his hand around the firm girth of his shaft, rolling up to the over sensitive head. He sucked the air through his teeth at the feeling realizing that he’d almost waited too long for this and was already near his peak. Gradually, she exhibited more freedom in the movements of her wrist and he could indulge in a slow, full pump of his hand along his swollen length, thumbing the thick vein running along to the base.</p><p>Her toes began to feel numb as she quickened her pace, sliding the phallus effortlessly in and out of her slick coated sex. Pleasure and fire coursed through her veins, squeezing her lungs and her breath as it became ragged, her vocalizations less regular and high pitched. Her finger tapped as quickly as she could as she picked up the speed thrusting the dildo in, forcing it between the walls, striking that spot deep inside her that itched and burned with her arousal. She struck it over and over again, her mouth wide and tense and her eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>Matching her pace, he pumped up and down, applying a squeezing, twisting motion to his head as she appeared to grind the toy into herself. Sweat soaked through his shirt and ran down his face with the effort of staying still to watch her and the tension of holding back the climax he knew was only moments away. His breath was coming in quick puffs now and at any moment he would burst. But not before her. “Hurry,” he rasped.</p><p>In the heat of her orgasm she continued to thrust against the walls swelling and contracting inside of her. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as though her head would burst as she continued, in and out, in and out until at long last she came. Her eyes squeezed shut and the entirety of her core contracted. Her inner walls pushed as her body convulsed and she gasped for breath. Upon releasing the dildo, it was forced out of her along with her thin, water-like ejaculation. </p><p>Unable to hinder himself, he cried out several times in succession as he released. Each spill felt as though it was expelled by the muscles all the way from his navel twisting. It was painful and exquisite and over in a few fleeting moments. Gasping for air, he tumbled forward, hardly noticing the mess beneath him. The need to see her overwhelmed him like thirst drives a man in the desert. And there she was, just a few paces away from him, rocking side to side and gently flexing and relaxing her hands and feet. He longed to stay a little longer and the hope that she would stay just as she was swelled in his chest. His fingers, still shaking, caressed the floor and he wished that he could see her like this always. </p><p>The sweet relief of her climax soothed her mind and body and she rested in that euphoria for several minutes. Then it was time to collect herself and straighten up so that she could get a few hours’ sleep in before sunrise. A little water from the wash basin was all she needed to clean up and fresh sheets were in the drawer. As Byleth went about these chores, she wondered idly what he would think if he knew what she thought of him. And how she thought of him. Shaking her head, Byleth reminded herself that she could not make a habit of this, lest it manifest in inappropriate ways. But for tonight, she had indulged in the forbidden and it had been so very good. </p><p>Just after sunrise, the door to Dimitri’s room opened silently and the yellow haired girl scampered out, holding her boots in her hands. Sylvain’s sleepy face appeared in the door, waving goodbye before shutting it again soundlessly. It took him only a moment to realize that something looked amiss outside in the hallway. He pulled on his pants and was buttoning up his shirt when he burst back into the hallway toward his own room. </p><p>“Ah! Good morning Sylvain.” </p><p>Dimitri was leaning against the wall opposite his open door, tea cup in hand, reading from a thin book in the other while several burly men hefted his furniture. The carpet was rolled up and propped up against the wall and one of the floorboards was missing. </p><p>“Dimitri! What’s going on! Hey! Don’t touch that!” he shouted at one of the workmen who ignored him entirely. He rounded on his friend turning red in the face. “What the hell happened?!”</p><p>Dimitri remained unperturbed and looked up from his book. “What? This?” He laughed. “Did you know you had a hole in your floor? I nearly fell through it walking across the carpet!” He straightened, tucking the book under his arm. “I felt terrible about the damage so I’m having your floor repaired and a new carpet brought in.”</p><p>Sylvain stared dumbfounded as Dimitri turned and strolled casually down the hall toward the stairs. “It should be done in time for lights out tonight, so don’t worry.” </p><p>“Uh, okay, thanks!” he stammered, trying and failing to make sense of this turn of events. “I guess I owe you then!” </p><p>Without missing a step, Dimitri raised a dismissive hand on the way down the stairs. “You don’t owe me a thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>